Knowing Who You Are
by Zutara407
Summary: After that fiasco in the Biayla Desert, the team returns home but eight months before their team, a ship crashed on Earth. It was destroyed before the Justice League could get to it. So what was that dark figure moving through the shawdows? Read ON!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there my dear readers! I'm sorry for the delay of my writing and updating lately. I've been soooo busy lately and procrastinating a lot at that too, but I've got a lot in store for you guys so hang onto your seats!

So here you go Chapter 1 – Traveling

_Why? Why? Why? Why?My family, my home, my planet….all gone in one night. I must escape! If I don't, then I will be sold to the highest bidder and not knowing who or what it is…_

Panic was uprising in her and so was the pain of her family banishing her from her home world and them selling her to slave traders.

_I knew it! It was his fault! His entire fault! I knew he would do this to me someday! And having me leavemy own….! I've gotta escape!_

She started to bang on the bolted door. The guards heard the commotion and ran to the door but it was too late. The door was pounded into the guards and slammed into the walls. Her eyes glowing a mixture of red, yellow, and orange dangerously, her clothes of a royal slave worn tight, her arms bound tight in front of her, and her voice dressed in a dangerous tone.

She ran forward cursing in her language and flying into the escape pod. Looking back she fired through her eyes at the engines, and any control systems that seemed important. She then fled into the escape pod and never looked back. The transporter ship started to blow and go down, but in the direction she was going. A planet that was blue with one side darkas space and the other as light as day. She believed to be falling in the blue part the part she believed that was water; and element that she was forced to hate dearly. But much to fate's disappointment, she landed on land much close to water though.

She landed with a bang and forced her way out of the escape pod. The ship fell sooner after hers' and crashed landed in the water. Fire started to consume the whole area; it was starting to get out of hand. She stood and watched in horror until she saw something in the sky that was red and blue. She ran when a whole gang/team started to appear. She ran into the nights of the city and never looked back.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't stop there keep going ooh but remember R&R! Luv ya always!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Encountered

January EST 9:00 pm

As she ran, she kept running. She didn't want to be caught. Not knowing where she was, just crash landed, and then running away from the crime scene. She kept turning corners until she saw a dark figure falling in her steps. She ran faster and turning odds corners. When it seemed as if the figure could keep up, she started jumping buildings and dodging any obstacles in the way. She then stopped, not out of breath, looking behind her to see if she was still being followed. The shadow was gone for now. She had a feeling that she still was being followed. For now she just wanted to stay within the shadows and undercover; she just have to find out about this planet. She started to walk, there were some shops open and she wondered what they were for. She went into a shop called the Elegant Boutique and it looked in her opinion, kind of nice. She started to look around and saw something in the far right corner on a mannequin. It was dark, very sheek and she loved it and wanted. She was gazing at the cloak and a lady popped up behind.

"Hello! Welcome to the Elegant Boutique! Would you like to try our 25% off special?"

The lady was as perky as she (our mysterious main character right now) didn't want her to be. It was quite annoying. But the thing was she couldn't understand their language it was hard. As soon as the woman spoke, she heard jibber go through her ears. She then just stared at the woman. The woman then looked at her and at the cloak she (our mysterious main character tight now) was holding.

"Were u looking into buying something specific?" She looked at the woman and at her lips to see what she was saying. She picked up the words and nodded her head.

"Well then ma'am, I can ring that up for you if you want it of course…."

She looked at the woman and nodded. She really wanted that cloak; it will help her blend more in the dark. She really, really needed and wanted it too.

"Okay then, right this way." The woman led the girl to the register. She rung the cloak and the price appeared on a little black screen.

"Alright, the price will be $12.39." The girl looked at the woman, at the cash register, and at the numbers. For a moment she couldn't read the numbers and then she knew what the situation was about. She then pulled out some weird looking coins that were pure silver. She put about twenty pieces on the counter. The lady was awestruck and couldn't even fathom how the girl was able to give such a LARGE amount of whatever it was. The lady didn't even see the girl as she walked out of the store with the cloak in hand. As soon as the girl got outside she put it on as she presumed it fitted perfectly. The cloak was a dark navy blue color and it looked perfectly with what she was wearing. She had on a long sleeved one piece suit in a gray color (some parts were dark gray others was light gray) then some parts were firmly dark red, with small pockets that held valuable, necessary items, along with gray colored high heeled boots, and to top it all off the dark blue navy cloak that had a hood on it too (BONUS!). She pulled her hood up and started down the dark corridors she was traveling. The shadow then popped up again; it's like the shadow was waiting for her outside and it was. She started to run again and eventual started to jump, bounce off of obstacles that were in her way. She then saw another shadow but it seemed red once you've looked closely. Then she stopped, wanting to encounter whoever was following her. She waited, hood still up, and ready for action. The shadow then stepped forward revealing a man dressed up as a bat. This bewildered the girl and made her look at him funny. The man dressed up as a bat started to speak but she couldn't understand him at all. It was too dark and even with her keen eyesight she still couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"You are to come with me for questioning." The batman didn't like the looks of this figure. He couldn't tell if the figure was male or female, human or something else; it was strictly alarming, but it didn't move him. He kept his ground and stared down the "suspicious" figure/being. He then knew something was up and watched the figure's every move and then…..she spring into action. She did a triple flip into the air and kicked Batman into the chest. He was too slow to react and therefore he was thrown back. He got back up to see the figure coming back at him with another blow and much more force. She then jumped in the air to air kick him in the chest. Batman got up and as quickly as he could and moved towards the shadows more. Once when she saw him going towards the shadows she rushed forward and kicked him back into the little light that they were provided with. Batman stumbled and fell forward, she then came down with a powerful punch and punched Batman into the back where the ground trembled and created a crater like shape in the ground. Batman started to groan and these hits were starting to hurt and so he hopes the rest will get here. As she was about to hit Batman again, a man dressed in red and blue appeared. He grabbed her arm preventing it from hitting Batman any longer.

"I believe that's enough." Superman was holding onto her wrist when she whirled around and punched him in the face. Superman went flying into the air and into a nearby pond. She started to run and run until she was in a dark forest and ran even farther. Superman went back to help Batman up and started to look around but couldn't find their mysterious, suspicious figure.

"Seems like we ran into a little bit of trouble," Superman started the defeat convo.

"We…? It was all me that ran into…...them." Batman retaliated grimly. Superman helped Batman up and they went to the Justice League headquarters to report what happened that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Young Justice

Okay soo hey here we are at chapter 3. I'm doing pretty well aren't I? I hope you guys are loving it right now and I hope I am aiming to please you guys! Make sure you guys R&R!

8 months later…

The gang was all just having another one of those days doing nothing and it was the last week of August and almost the first week of September. They haven't had any missions lately and it was quite boring. The leader, Kaldur'ahm sat with a book in the kitchen on a stool, the wanna-be leader, Robin was playing a video game with "kid mouth" Wally, Mehgahn(?) was cooking in the kitchen with the help of the clone, Superboy and then Artemis was on the floor of the living room watching the boys/idiots play their stupid game. All of sudden an alarm went off and they were called off to the "meeting room" where they accepted their missions. Batman walked in along with Black Canary and Martian Manhunter by his side.

"A mission..? YES! Finally something to do other than beating batsy boy over here," Wally exclaimed excitedly. "Dude..! You totally were not beating me!" Robin retaliated. The gang gathered around Batman to hear about an upcoming mission that all wanted to take even not knowing the danger it would cause them.

"We've received a distress call from a department store. A robbery and store take over is occurring right now and we need you to take care of this problem swiftly, and as quiet and less attention gathering as possible. Understood?" Batman finished giving the not so hard mission to the group.

They all nodded their heads and headed to Megan's bioship. On their way to the received coordinates, they all were very excited about this mission. People get to see them at work! They hovered over the building and one by one they dropped from the ship. Kaldur started to give orders. "Okay Megan what do you sense?" "I'm sensing about eleven guys, all with guns. There are five in the back covering the doors and watching security cameras. The rest are in the front survelliancing the front doors and the hostages are all tied up along the middle corridor." "Okay then. Superboy you and Kid take the back while Robin takes on the security cams while Artemis and I go through the front and help the hostages and Megan keep us in mental link so you can tell us if any surprises come on the way. Are we clear?" The rest nodded and went off to do their jobs.

Meanwhile on the other side of this lovely city…

*musical note* _Dormaaa calli uma…filla can uma way…ist ki lii way….uma way….dormaaa calli uma…_She was walking down the street sidewalk humming in her head and singing to herself in her native language. She can't believe that she has been living on this planet for eight months already. _And you would think they would want me back. I want to see him, I want to see him soo bad. He's mine after all. I brought him into this world. How dare anyone take my rights as the bearer away?_

She thought angrily to herself as she walked. Her identity on this planet cannot be known to anyone. Not even if there was a small team that she possible could get recruited for to be on. This was beautiful and earth was just a beautiful planet. She was tired of being stuck here although it was gorgeous, but it reminded her too much of her homeland, her home planet. Walking down the street sidewalk wasn't very fun and neither was staying at her apartment either. School is about to start and she may need to register herself so she won't be late like eight months ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_Class, we have a new student. Her name is Valerie Madison." The teacher proceeded with introductions. "Valerie, why don't you take an empty seat anywhere for a while until I can figure out a seating chart?" The class groaned. After having so many teachers who wouldn't let them sit wherever they wanted for first semester. Valerie sat in the middle to the far right of the teacher. She sat down at a desk beside a window with a black girl in front of her, a white girl with blonde hair beside her, and a red head behind her. They were very friendly as soon as she sat down. They started talking to her, making her feel very welcome, and giving her the companionship she needed. _

She will never forget any of them. They were her friends but she doesn't want to have any more friends. Having people to care for on her home world was just enough and all she needed. Having to care for those on a different world, now that was just pushing it. She kept "walking down memory lane" as time flew by and our heroes returned back to their home base after a long day of rescuing hostages.

Back at Mt. Justice….

The gangs of heroes have returned from their earlier mission which took mainly all day.

They all were very exhausted and tired out. Megan began to start cooking (again), Robin and Wally began to play their video game, Kaldur went for a swim, Superboy watched the boys play waiting for his turn to play winner, and Artemis messed around with her arrows. Everyone was in position, doing their own thing, and relaxing until….another alarm went off signaling them that they had another mission and they were to meet Batman in the "meeting room".

The next day turned into night…

The girl (Valerie) put on her one piece suit, her cape, and headed out the window of her apartment. She went patrolling and touring the city. It was good practice and training. Especially during the night, it gave her the advantage of being stealthy and nonvisible. She jumped from building to building, doing triple flips from stairs that were beside buildings, cartwheels on top of buildings, doing one hand stands on and off railings, and etc. She was having fun and enjoying herself while doing her nightly workouts.

Things were going well for her and until she heard yelling and screaming in an alley way.

A man with a knife was holding it against this woman who was against the wall. He was mugging her! The woman pleaded for him not to hurt her, but the man didn't care all he wanted was the money or something else that she can give him without any hassle. Valerie watched with horror in her eyes. She then took action and ran as fast as she can towards the man and woman.

She hid herself in the darkness and waited for the right moment to interfere. She stared at the man with the knife; he started to push it deep into the woman's side.

The woman cried and cried and screamed into his hand; her cries and screams were muffled, but Valerie could them hear nice and well. She moved forward punching the man in his gut without her hand being visible. She stood in front of the woman looking at her and was horror stricken when she saw blood all over her coat. Valerie was about to assist the woman until the man came up behind her with the knife at her throat.

He doesn't know that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Valerie swiftly turned and punched him in the face and then karate chops him in the throat. He started choking and coughing as if he was dying and then he pulled a gun out and pointed at Valerie. He couldn't see her face, he didn't know who she was, he didn't want any trouble, and all he wanted was the woman's money. Is that too much to ask? As he pulled the trigger, everything went into slow motion.

Valerie moved as quickly and as swiftly as she could by side stepping then moving forward and pointing the gun elsewhere after it was triggered. She came around and side hooked him in the jaw, which probably was now dislocated, then she punched him in stomach, yet again. By the force, he was slammed through the wall and laid there unconscious. Valerie stood up and went over to the woman.

The woman still was shocked and couldn't believe what she just witnessed. But her vision was blurring and blacking out. Valerie looked at the woman suspiciously and as to wondering why the woman was slipping to the ground until she saw blood dripping down her side. The woman moved her arm away and looked down.

There was a bullet hole in her side a direct hit and the blood wouldn't stop. Valerie eyes went wide with horror written among the pupils. Valerie felt like she was too slow and didn't move fast enough. The woman fell to the ground and looked up at Valerie as she stooped down beside her.

The woman smiled and said, "Thank you." Her last words, her last dying words were giving gratitude. She slipped into an eternal slumber. Valerie couldn't believe what just have occurred and all she saw was red. The color red was all she could see. Valerie turned away from the woman on the ground and towards the man that was trying to scurry away.

Valerie swiftly went over to him and stomped on his left leg. He screamed a blood curdling scream and tried to move away, but it was impossible for his leg was pinned to the ground. Valerie had no mercy. Her eyes started to glow a fiery color and her hands were a blazed, but she stopped herself.

She then just decided to go with a swifter kill. She pulled him up and looked at him as he looked at her. Her eyes still a blazed and deadly to even stare in. She didn't say a word not even a sound came from her, but from him whimpers can be heard from around the block. She put her arms around his neck and in one swift move she broke it. He lies there dead and still. No movement from him or the woman.

Valerie stood there in the darkness alone with two dead bodies on the ground. She couldn't believe what just happen tonight and she may never forget it. Just then a man who was on the brink of being dead drunk saw a dark figure wearing a dark colored cloak and a hood up.

He started to call for help and pulled out his cell phone and started taking pictures. He caught a good one but with the darkness in hand you couldn't see the face very well. Valerie heard the phone, and the man yelling so in time she split. She ran and jumped onto many railings leading towards the roof. She ran home and never looked back.

* * *

><p>I am very sorry to make the chapters look long and boring but i promise you that i will do better. If u guys get confuse or anything else, you wat to do! :))<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm sorry if the story seems to be going slow, as to my OC meeting the young justice group but I'm working on it. Make sure you R&R but please let's keep this professional and not be unnecessarily hostile towards the author or reviewers of the moment. Give me constructive criticism so that I can write this story to fit your enjoyment and fix my mistakes. Thank you and have a happy reading!

Chapter 4 – The so called Vigilante

3 days after the incident…..

Valerie was still in shock about what happen in that alleyway and what she did. But she did not feel any sympathy for who did wrong, which was the man she killed. On her home world, when wrong was done, the wrong was to be corrected. Whoever did the wrong, they were to be punished. It was a law and it was something to be followed and respected.

She was at home sitting in her small apartment looking into the wall. She hasn't killed in a while. For eight months of being stuck on this planet, she had learned everything about it. The language, the science, the math, the social accommodates all were much like her planet, but much more advanced. That incident 3 days ago made her realized that this planet sucks for so many deaths to occur and soo many accidents to happen.

Of course you had these soo called heroes.

The Justice League and their sidekicks….. How very ironic. She thought they sucked too. How is it that you have these people who call themselves civil hurt one another and then reference back to killing each other? You have these soo called villains who rampages through these cities and cause mayhem and yet they're still alive? These heroes aren't doing their job but it wasn't Valerie's place to show them nor was it in her right mind to do so. She had bigger problems like how she was going to get off this planet and when is the better time. Valerie layed down on her bed small, but fitted to ponder over when and how she was going to get off this planet.

That night…..

Valerie suited up and toured the town yet again for the first time in three days. It was time she got out of the apartment and got some fresh air. She then saw two men holding down a woman. The woman knew what was coming but Valerie would disagree. Valerie jumped down where the men were holding the woman down. She had one of the sickest smiles ever to have in history.

The next day….

Valerie felt really great. It was a beautiful day, the birds were out and people were going about their day. Valerie went out for a run.

With such a beautiful day, what could go wrong? In an instant, a beat up Cadillac followed by three police cars sped down the street. Valerie knew that duty called. She ran into the nearest alley way and changed into her suit. She flew to where the cars were speeding and stopped in front of the Cadillac. For a minute, the guys in the car were going to stop but they sped up and tried to level Valerie. She stood her ground with a smirk on her face. As soon the car came into contact with Valerie, the front bumper was now debris and trashed at that.

Valerie was still standing and with the same smirk on her face. She walked over to the driver side and pulled the door off the hinges. She pulled the men out of the car and tossed them on top of the head police car. She then flew away up into the distance. The cops were trying to figure out who that person was and where did they come from. But they were quite thankful.

Later on, Valerie kind felt pretty good for doing such good deeds; although, she would have dealt with them herself if the cops weren't there or if there wasn't any bystanders. She flew in a joyful mood and was in such good spirits. It was beginning to turn dusk when she got back home. She turned her TV on and flicked to the news channel.

"On tonight's special report, the featured police car chase after a heroic stunt caused by an unknown figure was seen today flying away from the scene. We have footage of bystanders describing how the figure looked." – Anchor woman

"It was gray. It was very slender. It seemed like a superwoman." – Random man

"It seemed like it was long and gray. It may have a hint of red on it." – Random woman

"It seemed like it was a woman. She was very tall by her velocity of speed." – Random scientist

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Yeaaa! Someone finally understands Mother Nature. Tear down the walls of governmental environment! We don't need your water!"- Random hippie

"Our sources might be saying that it might be a new somebody. Some even say it might be a new superhero on the loose. What does this mean for us?" – Anchor woman

Valerie switched off the TV. She walked to the window that opened up to the street that she lived on. _Superhero, huh? I don't know if that's what you want to call it._

Okay sorry for the sucky news report. I'm not very good at making news up and dressing it up to be professional. Well I hope you guys are starting to get my drift on how I'm trying to set the upcoming meeting. Well you know what to do R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go on reading! It's waiting for you….

"Please, don't kill me! OH PLEASE! AHHHH!" _crack._ A deadly blow to the head and they're out like a night light. Valerie stood over yet another dead body. This has been going on for 5 days straight. She has been doing these people a favor by getting rid of the scum of this earth. She was getting quite tired of doing the same job over and over. She started to walk down a dark alley.

It was quiet in the night until a shadow appeared, then another, another, and another. Many shadows were appearing but there was only seven. "I never thought I would come face to face with you again. You've been keeping such a low profile," Superman looked closely at the hooded figure standing before him. "You're surrounded. It would be best for you to surrender."

Valerie was surrounded.

Batman to her left, Superman in front, some woman with a bathing looking suit on behind, some dude that's wearing a red costume to her right, to the far left behind her was a floating glowing green man pointing his fist at her, to the far right in front of her was a some type of hawk man with a mace in hand, to the far right behind her some type of hawk woman with a mace as well, to the far left in to front of her was some green man who looked like an alien, and to top it all off a red android she believed beside the woman in the bathing looking suit thing. They seem to outnumber her, but they were outmatched.

"I will not tell you again. Stand down." Superman didn't like the looks of this odd character.

And too bad his x-ray vision isn't working for the cloak seems to be made of lead. Who makes a cloak out of lead? She moved before anyone else could. Superman moved first by going in for the punch. As Wonder woman did the same from behind, Valerie moved out of the way for them to run into each other. Then it was the hawk people's turn.

They went in swinging their maces with skill, but Valerie defected them easily. Flash ran around the front to stop the figure before they could get away. But unfortunately Valerie knew he was going to do that. She moved towards the side and let him pass her.

Flash came very close to slamming into a wall, but he made a sharp turn before that happened. Batman threw his batarangs at her; she caught them and threw it back. Red tornado came whirling into play but she flew up to avoid the harsh winds and away she went. Martian Manhunter saw she was getting away, so he flew up and caught her foot. He held her and squeezed until she was grunting.

She then slammed her head back once. Twice. No but three times and shook him off. He fell to the ground at high speed but was caught but none other than Superman. He had a tremendous headache for she had a "hard head". They all stared after the figure as Valerie flew off into the distance.

"That's two times already and that person is over staying their welcome." Wonder woman was trying to make light conversation. "They were already overstaying their welcome after that crash." Superman couldn't believe he let that person away again. Maybe it was time to send in a team that wouldn't intimidate the person but made them talk.

Sorry that this was short. I'm going to try and make them longer if I can. That is. This was just a lil somthing for the cause of "the meeting." So you know….;) R&R


	6. Chapter 6

So the moment you all have been waiting for, "The Meeting." I know I know dramatic but can't help it. So read on…

"Wait, so you want us to go after this person who you have been investigating for over 8 months now and have encountered and still weren't able to get any info?" Wally wasn't too convinced on the matter of the founding members of the Justice League not being able to handle a situation like this. What could one little person do?

"You must be sharp and on your feet at all times. This person is very hard to apprehend." Batman knew this was a perfect job for the team. "If this person is soo hard to apprehend, what makes you think that we will be able to do the same?" Superboy always hated it when they would dump their dirty work on them. If you are going to give them a mission then have it be a REAL mission. "We don't want you to apprehend them; we want you to just gain information. See what this person is about."

Within minutes the team was off in Megan's bioship and ready to go. "What do you guys think this person is?" Robin wanted to know what his team members though. "I think this guy is crazy. And if he does anything crazy, we'll be able to take him down, hard." Superboy didn't care who it was as long as he gets to hit someone he's good. "Well I hope whoever this person is might not wanna fight but just wants to find out where the bathroom is." Of course Wally has to add his opinion to everything.

"Dude! Someone who crashes on Earth 8 months ago, kills criminals, beats up the league is not looking for the bathroom!" Robin cannot believe his friend would pick a worse time to be funny or maybe he does. "Wally you are such an idiot. Why would anyone in their right minds try to find the bathroom when they are rampaging through the city?"

Artemis of course wants to smack against his head with her bow a few good times. "Hey you don't know that! Maybe this person just keeps getting lost and needs help." Why Wally? Just why? "Yeah and then kill anyone who gets in their way." Robin remarked very smugly, laughing at the fact that someone would actually.

The team arrives at the coordinates that the person would be at for the night's "saving of the day." The team spreaded out around the perimeter waiting for that person to pop up somewhere. Everyone was connected through mental link and all declared clear. Then in a split second a yell erupted from a nearby alleyway.

The team ran towards the opening and saw a dark figure hovering over a body. The figure turned and ran. Kid tried to cut the person off by cutting corners and standing in the way. The person dodged very easily and kept running. Then Artemis let go of an arrow and it zoomed at the person but they easily dodged that too. Artemis couldn't believe she missed.

She never misses even if it goes past you it would cause some type of damage. Megan came down, swooped around and tried to at least grab the person but missed by a quarter of an inch. Superboy came down with a bang creating a slope on the ground and the person jumped up into the air, somersaulted, and landed on the other side of Superboy and kept running.

Valerie was so sick of these so called heroes trying to capture her. What was she, a criminal? All she was doing was ridding the world of these scum bags. But she guesses these heroes didn't like that. She might stop playing with them and get some help.

She needs all the help she can get in order to get off this planet. Why don't we just stop for a moment and see what these wanna be heroes wanted? Valerie stopped in the middle of her step and looked back to see if they could catch up. They caught up quick, took them a minute but they got there. In the matter of a minute, she was surrounded by miniature heroes. They were all so cute with their little costumes on and their secret identities except maybe the dude who looks like he got anger management problems and the fish and green girl. "You are outnumbered, give up! You can't beat us all!" Robin couldn't believe that this one person beat up the league. They looked to be a little too small.

Just then Artemis arrow went passed the person's head having the wind pull down the hood in the process. It revealed a pretty, dark complexion face with big, light green turning white color eyes, a fine nose, nice puckered lips, and long, black hair into an up do with strands falling down the back. She was tall especially with her heels on.

She looked at the team with a hint of mockery in her eyes and Superboy could see that. "Seems as if I've been found out," Valerie knew sooner or later she was going to have to spill but let's make this night very enjoyable. "Who are you? And what are you doing on Earth?"

Kaldur have seen enough for this evening and wanted answers. "Oooo don't get you knickers in a twist," Valerie couldn't resist on teasing them, they were just so cute.

Uhh Ohh seems like our team here has caught themselves a big one here. What will she reveal? Will the team find out much from her? Will she talk about the crash that happened 8 months ago? In order to find out you must read on. READ ON! OH but before you do R&R


	7. Author Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello my dear readers! I hope you guys are enjoying the story.

Well as I was reading my reviews over and over again, I saw that there was a few confusing things about well everything and I just want to clear it all up.

#1) My Grammar

I am very sorry for those of you who are getting distracted because of my grammar and poor usage of words. I will try my very best to get better at it and I have a BETA reader. And she's going to help me further more with everything. So give me time as I learn from my mistakes.

#2) My character

Here are some facts about my OC Valerie.

Her name is really Vera but her Earth/cover name for right now is Valerie. You will see why her Earth name is Valerie later on in the story.

Her powers are flight, super strength, and she controls the element of fire. When I had her shooting 'lasers' out of her eyes, they actually were fire blasts since she controls the element of fire. And about the strength thing, where she comes from everyone has abnormal strength.

With her killing the bad guys, she is only doing it for justice not to avenge the lady that she wasn't able to save,

Personality wise she is very arrogant, cocky, hard-headed, she doesn't like to listen, doesn't know when to quit while she's ahead but, all in all she can be nice, kind, gentle, can listen, never quits/never backs down from a fight

BUT SHE IS ONLY LIKE THIS WHEN SHE WANTS TO BE. SHE IS A VERY COMPLICATED PERSON AND DOENST LIKE TO BE TOLD THAT HERSELF.

About her beating Superman and the other heroes, the only way of how to get Valerie to stand down is everyone has to attack her at once. Instead, Superman and the others attacked her one at a time. That's why she was able to defeat them.

She IS NOT I repeat NOT a Mary-sue although I'm pretty sure no one called her that, yet. But still just want to clear that up. She does have weaknesses which will appear in later chapters but I can reveal a few. Her #1 weakness is a person that she cares about deeply. #2 is her arrogance. #3 she is easily angered. #4 she never listens to anyone. There are few more but for right now this is enough.

#4) My improper English

I apologize again for my "bad" language. I just actually was sooo excited about getting my story out to the point that I wasn't paying very good attention to my grammar. BUT not to worry I will and shall get better at it.

Well I hope that I have cleared up your confusions and if not then just review again or pm me and I will clear up all your confusions. Very soon I will have the 7th and 8th chapters out soon just give me time to write them, read over them, and send them to my BETA reader. Also I do agree that my first chapters would have been better if my grammar wasn't off, again I apologize and hope that this story didn't leave a bad taster in your mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE***

READ CAREFULLY

Hello my dear fellow readers I am quite sorry to say this but I will not be continuing this story. Instead I am going to rewrite this story in a different format. So things have come up to where I cannot continue this story. I promise to make it up to you guys. I promise the story will be worth reading. Happy readings!


	9. Author note part 2

Okay hey guys! I know I gave you guys quite a scare for I said before I wasn't going to continue the story. Well, guess what? I am going to continue this story for I have been planning this story out for years and to just throw it all out is very silly of me, so I hope you guys are ready for some juicy reading because I got some really good stuff in store for all of you. So sit tight and I shall entertain you with my awesome writing!


End file.
